The first year of school
by blackcomputerdog
Summary: Xavier Riddle goes to hogwarts for a year. Read the main story that I took this from. It's mine. No good with summerias please read and review. Note: This story is finished I just added it for some more deatil in my first story. Thank You for reading.


I do not own Harry Potter. I own nothing.

The first year of school redone

It's The two chapters combined and edited some more. Parts one and two. I also added a few extra scenes to this story. I added Ron and Hermione for a bit. And I hope you all like it and will try out my main story.

Xavier sighed and went on about his work and continued to study and train he had already mastered the dark arts and had his fathers followers children as his allies. He knew very well that the sorting hat would place him in slytherin after all. As that is were he belonged he felt. The few days passed and it was the first day he vanished with heero to the train and waved goodbye to his brother and boarded the train and found a empty compartment and took a seat to wait.

Less than halfway through the ride Draco Malfoy came in the area and sat down across from him. **Draco: So Xavier what are you doing coming to school? You don't need to. Do you? / Xavier: No. Draco I don't need the classes I have already mastered what we shall be learning. But to further my plans and my fathers I have to kill Dumbledore after all. And that is much better carried out if I am a student as well. **Draco nodded and sighed he turned his head away and waited. He still wondered why Xavier had the lighting bolt scar. But he was never answered when he asked. He didn't know that the scar was the last Horcrux of The dark lord Voldemort's soul. But he sighed and settled for looking out a window with Xavier and after time they arrived and got out and into boats that took them to the school itself. Xavier sighed and walked inside and waited till they were called to the great hall. He knew Draco was following him and he did not mind at all.

The students went into the great hall and looked around as Professor McGonagall called the first name. The students went up one by one. Xavier wasn't paying any attention till draco was called and placed into slytherin. He sighed. **McGonagall: Harry Potter. **No one answered nor walked up though most kids looked to each other to see if anyone responded Xavier growled and sighed and waited till his name was called and he walked up and sat down on a stool and let the hat be placed on his head.

_**Sorting Hat: Ah. young Mr. Potter or should I say Mr. Riddle. I see you have plenty of talent and courage but more than that you have cunning and a desire to protect the world and see people punished now were should I place you. You could belong in any house. / Xavier: Place me anywhere you desire. I do not care. But tell anyone what you see in my head and you will die along with everyone else who is not loyal to Voldemort. Do you understand hat? / Sorting Hat: Yes. Mr. Riddle I understand and it had better be**__**. **_**Slytherin. / Xavier: Good hat. **Xavier stood and took off the hat and sighed and walked over and sat beside Draco.

Xavier sighed and walked down into the common room once they were released from the great hall and he sighed again and sat down on a couch to think. Professor Snape walked inside the common room and over to him. **Snape: Mr. Riddle. The headmaster requests that you come with me to see him. Come now. **Xavier growled and stood and followed Professor Snape to the headmaster Dumbledore's office. Xavier entered and took a seat in a chair as he noticed that Professor Snape remained outside of the office and Xavier glared at the Headmaster. He hated him.

**Xavier: Headmaster how may I help you? / Dumbledore: Mr. Riddle. Who is your father? / Xavier: I see you desire to know more about me it seems. My father is Lord Voldemort though I am allowed to call him Tom. My brother is the vampire King. And the one who killed Merlin after all. I am a vampire. A forgotten one. You cannot kill me and my power is infinite I am neutral for the most part. But I will fight back if I am attacked or perceive someone as a threat to me or my family. **Xavier then stood and stormed out after erasing the headmaster's memories of the conversation and implanting in his mind that he was a normal boy and a muggle born his family couldn't do any magic and he was the first that could as far back as was remembered.

Xavier walked out and ran into Professor Snape and sighed and went into Snape's private quarters and sat down. He knew the Professor was a death eater and he told him everything he had originally told Dumbledore and he smiled as Snape gawked and shook his head. **Snape: I see. Mr. Riddle you are very special indeed. I do not know what the headmaster desire's from you. But you have powers that I can only dream of if you really erased his memories and implanted fake ones after all. I have never heard of anyone that is able to. Expect maybe your brother and father. I am sorry. I will gather information for you. I will pass on anything that is helpful. If you promise to avoid using ancient magic inside the school no need to scare many people and make the headmaster suspicion of you after all. **Xavier nodded and smiled again and stood and head back into the common room and up to his bedroom that the males in his year shared and he laid down on his bed and went into a light sleep and woke the next morning right before breakfast.

The next morning he got out of bed and went down and got his timetable and sighed sadly after reading it and continued to eat and he shook his head and stood and started toward his first class on the block of time. The months went by slowly until it was Halloween and on that night the defense teacher was killed by a dragon and Xavier attacked the dragon and killed it with a dark spell that was forgotten and he used his custom wand. He gulped and looked around and realized he was alone and he dashed into slytherin common room and sat down. Meanwhile Dumbledore called a teacher's meeting.

**Dumbledore: Everyone. Young mister Riddle. Has assured me his family are muggles. Has anyone noticed odd behavior from him or knowledge that he shouldn't have? / Snape: He knows potions some. He is like a raven claw in many ways after all. He studies all of the time. I rarely see him without a book. **The other teachers agreed and Dumbledore let it drop and moved on to other topics that he wished them to hear about. He sighed as he realized that he needed a new defense teacher now that the dragon had killed the one he had. He looked to Snape and got a nod in return of his question. Meanwhile Xavier was wondering what he was going to do. He knew that the ministry of magic could not trace that spell as it does not exist now days. But he was still worried about how the rest of the year would proceed. After all. He knew that only time would tell.

Ron sighed and walked to Xavier after being told by Dumbledore to befriend him. **Ron: Hey Riddle. Lets be friends. / Xavier: Why would I want to be friends with a blood traitor like you. I mean I will consider your offer but I am not like you nor your family. **Xavier turned and walked away and left Ron gaping behind him. Xavier stormed up to the great hall and ran into Hermione and blinked. **Hermione: Hello Xavier. I am sorry to have ran into you. / Xavier: Granger. It is a pleasant day isn't it? / Hermione: Yes. It appears to be so. Now how do you like what is happening to us and the classes so far? / Xavier: It is different than I had thought. But we cannot be friends. I am sorry. I wish thinks could be different but we are from different worlds and cannot be together. **

Hermione sighed and nodded and looked sad and went to the Gryffindor table and sat down and looked sadly away. She was all alone and had no one. She kept to herself and her books. Meanwhile Xavier sighed and whished that they could be friends but he knew that it wasn't possible. He knew that Ron had only been his friend in the past because he was ordered to be that to him the Famous Harry Potter. But Xavier also knew that he would miss Hermione and how she took care off him. But like he said they were from different worlds.

Xavier sat down at the slytherin table and started to eat the food. He waited and saw Draco sit beside him. **Xavier: Draco. I wish to be friends with a mudblood is that wrong? / Draco: Yeah it is. I think. You are the Heir to many noble lines you can't just throw that all away you know. I am your best friend after all. I wish to help you. I will do my best. By the way how are you doing in Potions? / Xavier: I have a O in the class. **Draco laughed and clapped him in the back and smiled and stood and led the way out of the great hall once dinner was over. Xavier sighed and looked with longing at the Gryffindor table and shook his head and walked after draco. He knew that he had to force away what was left of his soul to win the fight.

Days passed and Xavier kept doing well in his classes and he smiled and tried to work some more magic and he fooled everyone that did not support his father into believing he was a muggle born child. He laughed at the thought and kept to himself in class and stayed with draco and the other slytherins outside of class and he worked like a Ravenclaw. He promised himself that he would make the grades through time. Xavier sighed and continued his walk around the castle and he thought back over the last months and what had went on and he sighed . He did not know what was happening only that things were very different this time around after all.

He sighed and walked inside and down to slytherin common rooms and hissed in Parseltounge _Xavier: Open up. For the Heir of Salazar _The door swung open and he smiled and walked inside and shut it behind him and called everyone to attention and placed and silence spell over the room. **Xavier: Everyone listen to me. I need to know were your loyalty lies. Those who stand with me head to the right those that don't or are unsure head to the left. Those that wish to fight me step forward and we will see if you will bow down. **Xavier smiled. The students gulped and half of them including Draco moved to the right side of the room and kneeled down and bowed their heads. The rest moved to the left side of the room and watched him warily not sure of him nor what he would do. Xavier sighed and nodded and let the ones on the left side of the room out the door then called for order among the rest of them.

**Xavier: Good. Now listen to me. As you all are aware my father is You Know Who otherwise known as Lord Voldemort. My Brother is the vampire king himself. I am neutral for the most part but I will fight against those that wish harm on me or my family. I ask that you stand at my side and aid me in this cause. You will all become death eaters when you are older and in time you shall learn the truth of this world. **The kids nodded pale and shaking. Draco smiled. **Draco: Very well said. Young Prince. We will obey you as we support you and the dark. I have a gift for you. But it will take me a few days to get it. And you will only be able to play with it during the summer. It is a slave that I saw. It's name is Caldin. I am thinking on buying him. He is a half vampire and half demon. I believe he would be a grand weapon for you. He is strong like yourself. **Xavier nodded to Draco and smiled. And then left the room and headed out and back outside and sat down near the lake and looked out over the water.

Hermione walked over to Xavier. **Hermione: Xavier. I want to be your friend. I know that you told me that it wasn't possible but I want for us to try. / Xavier: You don't understand Hermione. I don't want you harmed but we cannot be friends. You would be killed. I don't wish for harm to come to you. So leave me alone you Mudblood. **Hermione gaped and turned away and ran from him angry and sad to be called that. Before she had not known what it meant but after being called that she knew. He hated her and wished her away. She would not try and be his friend again.

Draco meanwhile called his father and told him that Xavier would accept the slave to go ahead and buy him. Draco was happy he was smart enough to know that Xavier was a key in this war against Dumbledore and whatever else he called that he did not know as of yet. But he knew that the slave was important as well. His bloodline was great and while he was odd for his power as long as he wore his collar his power was bound to him and his owner. Once the slave was bought he would be given to Xavier who would have to break him.

Meanwhile Xavier woke from his light doze and saw that dusk was setting and he sighed and stood and headed into the castle and towards the library and sat down in a chair after finding a good book and he began to read. He was bored and thinking of not coming back to Hogwarts once summer came and now that he would own a slave he could play with it and learn and build a army so that when the time came he could fight and be ready for it.

The next day was a Hogsmead weekend and he sighed and got out of bed were he had laid down the night before and stood and went and took a hot shower and then gathered his things and started down to the great hall. Meanwhile inside Voldemort's castle the slave Caldin growled against his chains. And Spat at Lord Voldemort. **Voldemort: You know are my son****'s. You are a gift from my most faithful follower after all. You are a worthless slave that I will allow my son to break. Until then slave. **Voldemort smacked Caldin in the face and left to cell and gave orders to the death eater to starve him. Because he knew that he would not die of hunger because he was unable to die at all.

Meanwhile Xavier was walking through Hogsmead and sighed sadly and went into the bookstore and started to look around he shook his head and gathered his thoughts and picked out a few items and added them to a basket and he continued to look around at only legal books because he did not desire to be caught with books that went against the laws after all. He sighed again and thought of how his life would be once he went home and got his slave. He smiled as he thought of how to punish and train the useless whelp until he did his bidding and feared him. He did not want someone who would turn on him. He knew he needed someone to fear him that would obey and never think of leaving or turning on him. He felt that he would be able to teach his new pet this and maybe in time the slave will become useful to after all he thought.

The time came to return to the castle and he went. He was bored in classes for the rest of the year but he made allies out of all the slytherins by the time the end of the year came around and he smiled. Because he had made up his mind after seeing that this time Saryon was not going to be revived by Dumbledore that he now knew the wizard was not the one this time around. That he knows will make it harder as he planned to kill Dumbledore before the end of school. He smiled as he walked to the headmaster's office and went inside and he laughed and cast the killing curse at Dumbledore and once it hit Dumbledore he dropped to the ground and lay in a unmoving heap on the floor Xavier then vanished to his fathers home and smiled and nodded to Voldemort and then continued on to his room. Meanwhile Voldemort greeted his son then walked down to the dungeon and smiled and walked over and grabbed Caldin and pulled him to his feet and he dragged the slave chains and all up to Xavier's room and tossed him in. **Voldemort: My son. This is your slave. He is a gift from the Malfoy Family. He still has spirit it is up to you to break him after all. I have left that for you. **Voldemort then left the room and shut the door.

Xavier smiled and turned and walked over to Caldin and hit him hard in the face and knocked him to the floor. And then chained him to the wall in a corner. **Xavier: We are going to have fun soon pet. You belong to me now. I will enjoy beating the spirit out of you. / Caldin: I am not a slave. You will never break me you bastard. **Xavier took offense and knocked him back to the floor and then kicked him twice in the ribs and he summoned a whip with his wand and used it to cuts strips of flesh from Caldin's back. Caldin screamed and then became quiet he kept his eyes on Xavier and he growled. Slowly his growls became whimpers then those died away and he shook. Xavier tired after Caldin stopped fighting and he stopped and backed away and put the whip up then kneeled and took Caldin's face in his hand and forced him into a kiss. Caldin didn't resist he was in to much pain and he was cold. He allowed the kiss and once it was over he curled up into a ball laying on his side as his back hurt to much to lay on it. He did not know what was going to happen to him.

Xavier sighed and was bored once the kiss was done and he walked to his bed and got undressed and lay down under the covers and went into a light sleep. Dreaming of the past and of how the fates would play with him and his new slave.


End file.
